Nuestro futuro
by Osamushi
Summary: Ha pasado una decada desde que todo acabo y que comenzo una nueva vida para los dos. Ambos aman a su querida hija, pero, ambos decidieron ocultar el pasado de N, hasta que...
1. Chapter 1

Toda mi vida me ha gustado mirar a las estrellas.

Una de las razones es que mi familia rara vez se juntaba. Claro, hasta esa noche.

Mis padres trabajan todo el día.

Otra de las razones que tengo para mirar las estrellas es porque mi pueblo estaba a la orilla del mar, aquí no había edificios tan altos, solo unas pocas casas y el laboratorio principal.

Por eso me gustaban tanto las estrellas: aliviaban la soledad de mi miserable vida.

Durante el día hablaba con mis amigos. Durante la noche, miraba a las estrellas.

Pasaba largas horas haciéndolo, mientras esperaba a mis padres mi pequeño Pidgey era mi compañero en esas largas noches.

Las estrellas podían hacerme olvidar, pero no podían darme lo que en verdad quería.

Lo que quería era alguien con quien pudiera contar.

Una "familia"… un lugar para ser yo misma.

Lo necesitaba tanto.

Sin embargo…


	2. Chapter 2

Me desperté de pronto. Apenas si podía respirar.

Estaba aún oscuro que apenas podía ver el techo sobre mí.

(…Ah… había vuelto a casa después de mi entrenamiento y luego…)

Me toque el cuello. Estaba empapado de sudor.

A pesar de que la primavera había empezado, tenía frio.

( Sudor frio…todavía no he podido recuperarme de esos recuerdos…no importa cuánto tiempo haya pasado)

Me quede allí, en silencio. De pronto, mi videomisor comenzó a sonar y luego se detuvo.

Al oírlo me sentí aliviada.

Ese sonido me tranquilizaba.

"Te llamare todos los días. Si suena dos veces es porque no puedo verte. Sin embargo, si suena tres…"

Sonrió tímidamente.

Me había hecho esa promesa la última vez que lo había visto en las ruinas del antiguo palacio.

Durante los últimos días, el videomisor siempre sonaba dos veces. Cada vez que lo hacía, mi corazón se aceleraba.

Latía tan fuerte que me hacía olvidar de todo lo demás.

Me vestí y Salí de mi casa. Hacia un poco de frio y decidí llevar una bufanda para protegerme un poco más.

Me dirigí a nuestro lugar de reunión. Era una pequeña abertura bajo el puente Villa, ya que ahí es donde tenía mi casa actualmente, ese lugar era usado para guardar las cosas de mantenimiento del puente, así que era el lugar indicado para reunirnos, después de todo, el aún era un prófugo de la policía internacional.

Me acerque. Oí unas voces… era obvio que ya estaba ahí y estaba acompañado.

Por lo poco que escuchaba era la voz de N y de un pokemon, era agradable saber que no había cambiado en nada.

Entre a la abertura aun tratando de descifrar que pokemon era el que estaba con N.

Las voces dejaron de sonar. Debieron haber oído mis pasos.

N- "Es la primera vez que vengo acompañado, espero no te moleste"

Su voz había madurado un poco, era genial que N hubiera dejado de ser solo un chico inseguro.

Touko- "Hace mucho que no me llamabas… creí que te habías olvidado de mi…"

Me apenaba tener que decirle lo que sentía, pero era realmente lo que sentía

N- "! Claro que no te he olvidado! Además sabes que aún no estoy perdonado y salir como si nada sería un gran peligro"

"Además, mi padre ha salido de prisión y ahora tengo que cuidarlo de que no vuelva a… eso"

Era triste saber que mientras yo deseaba verlo, él tenía sus problemas, por lo poco que supe, su padre había sido sometido a un tratamiento del cual no había escuchado en mi vida.

Touko- " Yo tampoco te he olvidado… además tus hermanas me han ayudado bastante todo este tiempo que creí eso"

Tal vez mi tono fue más mordaz del que hubiera querido, ya que frunció el ceño.

N- "lo dices como… si yo no te tratara tan bien como ellas"

Touko- "!No! !No quería decir eso!"

N- "Es cierto que ellas son libres de andar por ahí sin preocuparse, fui yo quien te deje a su cargo, tenía muchas cosas que arreglar"

Entre en pánico y trate de explicarme mejor, pero no dejaba de hablar.

N- " En cierto modo te pongo en peligro las pocas veces que nos vemos, también me he sentido mal por dejarte sola este tiempo, además, te portas distante conmigo"

Al oir decir eso, entendí por qué había fruncido el ceño.

(No fue porque lo compare con sus hermanas. Fue por mi tono distante)

N- "No me gusta que tengamos que vernos en secreto. Así, de noche y en lugar alejado de tu casa"

"quiero verte más seguido. No quiero tener que esconderme más"

"Touko, lo siento tanto, lamento no poder ir de nuevo a la noria como antes, porque eres especial para mi"

La oscuridad ocultaba su rostro. Sin embargo, me alegre de eso.


End file.
